The invention relates to a rapid cooking apparatus for food, in particular pasta such as spaghetti, preset to automatically dosage, cook, drain several servings, even repeatedly. The present description refers to spaghetti, for the sake of simplicity, but it is understood that the invention is applicable to all kinds of food.
Devices are known for the rapid cooking of food servings with superheated water and reviving in boiling water, such as for example those described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,678 and WO 87/00 741.
Such known devices, however, have functional and practical defects and disadvantages, and in particular:
irregular feeding of the food to be cooked;
ordinary spaghetti cannot be used since known devices are adapted to operate only with special-characteristic spaghetti not commonly available on the market;
cooking does not yield uniform results;
the quality of the cooked product is poor, lower than that of products cooked in the ordinary manner;
the cooking cannot be adjusted to the different tastes of the consumers;
a large amount of badly cooked food is wasted in case of discontinuous use;
the hot parts of the device easily clog due to the formation of calcareous matter and to the deposition of impurities present in municipal mains water;
the chloride contained in the water, subject to superheating under pressure, impregnates the product in a disgusting manner;
the amount of water which remains in the food after draining is uneven.